Careless With Stupid
by Spoot Poot
Summary: A friend's OC joins us once more for a little wacky adventure! Keegan and Revy in a shoot out, when something goes wrong!


Spoot: Wooo!

Keegan: OHHIYO! I'm back, only this time I promise I won't be a psychopath!

Revy: why do I feel like you're lying…

Careless With Stupid

Keegan looked up as he loaded his gun, he could hear Revy cursing up a storm half way across the loading doc. He stood and looked over the barricade he had set up and cursed under his breath. She was running almost comically toward him, cussing loudly. Behind her was a shower of bullets. She dove over the barricade and landed on her face. Keegan fired a few rounds then duct down and cut his eyes at her. "Could you be any louder?" he asked. She made a loud groaning noise then rolled over a bit. "But butt." She grumbled. "It's nice, what about it?" Keegan said as he sat down. "I got shot…in the butt!" She snapped. Keegan rolled his eyes and scooted closer. "Let me see."

"NO!"

"Revy, I've seen you naked, come on, let me see." He said as he pulled on her shorts. She got up on her knees, turned her back to him and lowered her shorts. Sure enough, right smack dab in the middle of her right butt cheek was a red spot. "Your butt was so cute." He whined as he inspected it. She clenched and pulled away. "THAT HURTS YA KNOW!" Keegan rolled her eyes. Something he did every twenty minutes when he was around her. "Hold still and let me see!" a barrage of bullets showered over them, but neither payed any attention. "I think I can get it out." He said. Revy clenched again. "Oh god! Is it still in there! GET IT OUT!" She bellowed.

A few men approached the barricade, ears up and listening. They shushed their comrades and everyone listened in.

"Just hold still, let me pull it out." He said.

"No don't! Leave it in there! Don't move it! It hurts, but I kinda want it at the same time!"

"Revy, you're impossible! What if something happens!" He snapped as he reached for his med kit. "Just relax babe, It won't take long, and I'll pull it out." He pulled out the tweezers.

One man turned to another and chuckled a bit. He pointed a thumb in their direction. "Leave it to Two Hands….getting fucked on the job!" He said. The other guy laughed. "She's my hero!" he said with a laugh. Revy let out a holler. A few other guys laughed. She let out a moan and started cussing.

"Oh god! Oh god!" She chanted. Keegan was behind her, digging tweezers in the bullet hole, drying to get it out. "I know it hurts…I'm sorry sugar, I'm trying to put this in the right way so it's comfortable for you!" He said as he dug them in again. "AAAAAH! ARE YOU KIDDING ME! There's no way you could put that in without it hurting!"

A guy chuckled behind his hand. "Who woulda thought Two Hands was sensitive down there!" He said. Another guy laughed. "What if he's putting it in her ass!" He snapped. A few guys laughed.

"Almost there babe, hold still…grip something because this is a big one!" Keegan said. Revy gripped the top of the barricade and all the guys could see was the tips of her fingers. They laughed. "Ok, hang on….almost…hold still…no, wait, wiggle your hips a bit." Revy did as she was told then let out a moan. "Oh god this hurts! Hurry up….OOOOH! I can feel it! It's so big! OOOOWWWW!" A few guys started laughing a little louder. "Oh…..oh…I think I got it! YEEES!" Keegan snapped as he pulled the bullet from the hole. Revy hollered out loudly at first but it slowly faded to a moan. "Oh god…did you pull it out?" She asked. "I did, so don't worry, nothing will happen…wow, that's a big hole…"

That did it. The 4 guys hit the floor with roaring laughter. Revy stood and looked over the barricade and looked at them. She tilted her head a bit. "Keegan….." She began. The boy stood and looked too. "Revy….pull your pants up." She did as she was told and this made the guys lose it all together. "What do you suppose they're laughing at?" Revy asked. Keegan shrugged. "Hell if I know, just kill 'em so we can go to Good Burger." Revy nodded and did as she was told and the two left.

Spoot: Short, and sweet!

Revy: Like Keegan!

Keegan: I've heard that before….but from where….


End file.
